Fate Zero Night
by YmeraChorozon
Summary: Emiya Shirou, un joven que sobrevivió a una catástrofe que mato a mas de 500 personas y vive con la culpa de ser el único en sobrevivir a la misma, busca su redención y algo por lo cual le de valor a su vida. Y la Quinta Guerra del Santo Grial le dio ese milagro, ahora tiene la oportunidad de evitar ese fuego maldito que se llevo a cientos de personas y lograr el sueño de su padre.
1. Chapter 1

Era una noche cualquiera en la ciudad de Fuyuki, donde todos sus habitantes dormían plácidamente sin ningún cuidado en el mundo.

Sin saber que posiblemente esta noche se derramarian todos los males del mundo sobre la tierra una vez mas como hace 10 años, y tal vez a una escala mucho mayor.

En el monte Ryuudou, en ese lugar ahora mismo se disputaba el destino de la humanidad.

Mismo lugar donde luces doradas y azules se encontraban y chocaban entre si y cada vez que pasaba, el sonido del metal, el de espada chocando contra espada resonaria.

Hasta que, el hombre de cabello de oro y ojos rojos venenosos como una serpiente sacara una "espada" de su tesorería.

El joven con el que se enfretaba, o mas bien con el que jugaba el hombre de cabellos dorados, sintió como una parte de su cerebro, sus neuronas fallaban al ver la supuesta "espada".

Y para cuando se dio cuenta, vientos rojos de la destrucción arrasaron con todo haciendo volar al joven de cabellera rojiza por los aires.

...

...

...

Mis huesos dolían, mis pulmones clamaban por aire mientras mis musculos se sentían desgarrados.

Esa "espada", ni siquiera sabía como llamarla, tenia tanto poder, era algo fuera de este mundo.

\- ¿Ya has muerto, Faker? Y mira que solo fue un roce. - Escuche la voz burlona de mi oponente.

Gilgamesh, el primer héroe de la humanidad, el Rey de los Héroes.

\- Sera mejor que te quedes ahí si sigues vivo, esta calamidad es lo que necesita la humanidad para crecer, alguien como tu, con ideales prestados, jamás lograría entenderlo. -

\- Tal vez tengas razón pero ... -

\- "No puedo evitarlo." - Pienso eso mientras miro aquel lugar. Una colina de espadas.

Un deseo falso. Un ideal prestado. Alguien menospreciándome, diciendo que mi sueño no se volverá realidad.

... Si, eso es completamente cierto. Todos mis deseos eran prestados. Simplemente admiraba el deseo de querer ayudar a los demás porque es algo hermoso. Así que nada de ellos provino de mi interior. Mi cuerpo siempre ha estado conducido por esta maldita obsesión de querer ayudar a los demás.

Es por eso que es una farsa. Tal imitación no puede salvar nada. En primer lugar, no estoy seguro de que necesita ser salvado.

-"Pero." -

Pero aun así siento que es hermoso.

No nació de mi interior. Simplemente vi a alguien salvar a otras personas y copié esa conducta.

La imagen de ese infierno aparece.

En ese entonces estaba vacío. Todos murieron, y no pude salvar a nadie. No pude soportar el miedo frente a mí a menos que me rindiera, diciendo que los humanos eran débiles.

Es por eso que ... Es por eso que admire ese ideal.

Porque era algo que no tenía, y su pureza me hizo llorar. ¿Eso está mal? ¿Es una farsa si no es mío? Aunque mi deseo sea falso, ¿Esta mal que se vuelva realidad?

No. No creo que este mal.

No me importa, aunque sea falso. Lo volveré realidad, aunque sea un ideal imposible. Desde el comienzo es un ideal imposible. Una utopía siempre distante.

Entonces, incluso si Emiya Shirou es un falso ... Lo que hay ahí tiene que ser verdad.

\- Así es, eso ya lo sé. -

Sé que no puedo salvarlos a todos. Sé que no hay ayuda sin sacrificios. Sé que la realidad es así porque ya soy un adulto. Sé que es solo un ideal, pero aun así continuo persiguiéndolo.

No es el fin cuando alguien es lastimado. Aunque el mejor resultado posible requiere que alguien sea herido para salvar a muchos otros, de todas formas quiero obtener un resultado donde nadie sea herido.

Que no hay justicia en este mundo, y que en realidad la gente muere sin sentido ... ¡No creo que tales palabras sean ciertas!

Y el alcanzo ese lugar al final.

Lo que creo. Lo que creía. Él dijo que todo era falso. Pero quien lo dijo continuo con su hipocresía ... Entonces puedo continuar. No me importa, aunque sea falso. En primer lugar, soy demasiado ingenuo para preocuparme por tal cosa.

Me decido sobre esta colina de espadas ... Si puedo salvar al mundo frente a mí, luchare por ello. Ni siquiera necesito pensar al respecto. Mi mundo es pequeño. Este pequeño mundo es todo lo que he sido capaz de crear.

Así es.

I am the bone of my sword.

... Si, así que puedo soportar la mayor parte de las cosas. Emiya Shirou puede mantener su sueño hasta el final ... Incluso si ... Lo que busco no se encuentra en ninguna parte.

Eso no me preocupa ... Después de todo, tengo en quienes apoyarme.

\- Oh, así que sigues con vida, mestizo. -

Con las fuerza que me quedan me levantó, mirando fijamente a Gilgamesh, el cual solo me mira como basura.

\- Aunque no por mucho. - Sus portales dorados aparecen, e incontables armas salen de ellos.

Vulnerable, solo puedo quedarme quieto para preparar un escudo para proteger, Rho Aias, viene a mi mente al instante, sin embargo ...

\- ¡Shirou! -

Esa voz tan familiar, antes de darme cuenta, esa mujer con armadura quien alguna vez fue mi Servant salta hacia delante mi y desvía el asalto de espadas del Rey de los Héroes y contraataca.

Gilgamesh salta esquivando su ataque, tocando el suelo miro con una sonrisa a Saber.

\- Saber, te he estado esperando. - Hablo con una sonrisa arrogante.

\- Shirou, mantente atrás yo me encargó. - Me dijo Saber en guardia.

\- No, Saber, ve con Tohsaka, yo me encargó de Gilgamesh. -

\- Shirou ... - Ella volteó a verme, insegura de dejarme con el primer Héroe.

\- Descuida, yo me encargo. - Le sonreí con seguridad, por un momento la vi dudar antes de asentir.

\- Bien, te lo dejo a ti, Shirou. - Luego de decir esas palabras, corrió a gran velocidad hacía donde estaba el Santo Grial y Tohsaka.

\- Pff, ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Jaja! - La risa de Gilgamesh resonó. - Tenias una mínima oportunidad con Saber, pero la has perdido, Faker. - Me dio una sonrisa que prometió mucho dolor, sus portales de Gate of Babylon aparecieron, apuntado sus armas mortales hacia mi.

\- Sabes ... Ahora ya se de donde proviene mi creación de espadas, yo no puedo crearlas, solamente puedo darle forma a lo que hay en mi alma. -

Al terminar mi diatriba, me quite lo quedaba de mi chaqueta. Y levante mi brazo y oré.

**\- Mi cuerpo esta hecho de espadas. -**

Comence a cantar mi aria, el de mi mundo interno. De repente, las espadas de Gilgamesh salieron volando en busca de empalarme.

**\- Mi sangre de hierro y mi corazón de cristal. - **

Nunca lograron llegar, Rho Aias, los sietes anillos que cubren los cielos ardientes aparecieron ante mi en la forma de 4 pétalos de flores rosadas.

**\- He superado incontables campos de batallas. - **

El escudo de Aias el grande me protegió del asalto del primer Rey. Era una arma conceptual que solo tenia una función, defensa absoluta contra proyectiles.

**\- Ni una sola vez retirarse, ni una sola vez victorioso. - **

Pero a pesar de la defensa de Rho Aias, el poder de asalto de Gilgamesh dentro de poco superaría el poder del escudo por el ataque constante y el uso de Noble Phantasm de Rango A.

**\- El portador yace aquí solo, forjando hierro en una colina de espadas. -**

Poco a poco, vi como la barrera de Rho Aias cedía ante el ataque, uno de los pétalos se rompió haciéndome sufrir parte del daño, pero necesito mas tiempo para sacarlo.

**\- Pero ... Mi vida no necesita un significado. -**

**\- Este cuerpo ... Esta hecho de ... ¡Infinitas espadas! - **

Luego ... El mundo cambio.

Estaba en una tierra baldía llena de espadas clavadas en el suelo. Un cielo naranja en lo alto y el sol del crepúsculo que resplandecía en un cielo sin nubes.

\- Así es, no creo espadas, sino un mundo lleno de ellas. Esa era la única magia que la existencia conocida como Emiya Shirou tenía permitida. -

\- ¿Un Reality Marble? ¿Y? ¿Qué vas a conseguir usando este lugar? - Varios portales se abren detrás de Gilgamesh.

Y casi al instante, una espada sale del suelo y vuela destruyendo los portales. Gilgamesh mira consternado detrás de él.

\- No es sorprendente. Todo esto es falso, sin embargo, nada dice que lo falso no pueda superar a lo real. Si dices que tú eres el real, lo derribare todo y destruiré tu existencia. -

Gilgamesh me mira con más furia.

\- Vamos, Rey de los Héroes. ¿Tienes suficientes armas almacenadas? - Miro al rey de Uruk sin dudas.

\- ¡No te emociones, mestizo! - Gilgamesh me responde con una sonrisa que prometía mucho dolor.

...

...

...

Luego el choque de espadas de ambos. El primer Rey de la humanidad y el falsificador de espadas resonaba en ese mundo nacido de un deseo de una espada.

Hasta llegar a una sola conclusión.

\- ¡Haaa! - Grito Shirou cayendo del cielo del crepúsculo.

Su espada, Bakuya la espada yin blanca cayo sobre donde alguna vez estuvo el brazo de Gilgamesh.

El semidiós sumerio miro a su oponente consternado y en completo shock. Al final, dejando de lado su arrogancia reconoció el poder de este hombre, no, de esta espada.

\- Lo admito ... ¡Te has vuelto fuerte! - Aunque le doliera admitirlo, su orgullo reconoció a este mestizo que lo enfrentaba sin dudar y con valor.

\- ¡No te dejare ir! - Proyectando la pareja de Bakuya, Kanshou apareció en la mano opuesta de Shirou y se lanzó contra el Espíritu Heroico mas fuerte.

Luego ... El mundo es destrozado.

...

\- Ha ... Ah ... - Respirando con dificultad, el pelirrojo yace de rodillas.

Frente a el estaba Gilgamesh, sin brazo y un gran corte en su pecho. Un portal yace a su lado preparando sacar un arma para matar al mestizo que lo dejo en tal estado.

\- Es una lastima que te hayas quedado sin mana ... Regocíjate, es tu victoria. - Dijo Gilgamesh.

Shirou levantó la vista, mirando al Espíritu Heróico frente a el, sin miedo y sin dudar.

Gilgamesh le devolvió la mirada, reuniendo su energía para sacar una espada, aunque no quería admitirlo, el combate con el Faker lo había desgastado.

Pero todo salió.

\- ¡¿Que?! ¡¿Que haces imbecil?! - Una sombra salió de la nada y empezó a engullir a Gilgamesh.

Shirou mira con sorpresa lo ocurrido. Sorprendido el solo puede mirar como esa sombra se vuelve un hoyo negro tragando por completo al rey de los Héroes.

El joven héroe suspira de alivio, hasta que de repente es jalado del brazo por unas cadenas. Consternado, levanta lo vista para encontrar a Gilgamesh usando sus cadenas, Enkidu, para mantenerse.

\- ¡Tu ... ! -

\- ¡Quédate ahí, mestizo! ¡Deja que tu rey salga de aquí! - Gritó devuelta el arrogante rey de un brazo.

\- ¡Ni lo pienses! ¡Cortaré mi brazo! -

A pesar de lo dicho, sus Circuitos Mágicos estaban sobrecalentados, no podía ejercerlos por ahora.

Dejándolo con dos opciones. Dejar que el rey de Uruk saliera o ... Saltar.

Naturalmente el hizo lo mejor para otros, poniendo la felicidad de los demás sobre la suya.

En pocas palabras, ¡El muy idiota salto al vacío!

\- ¡Mestizo! - Gritó iracundo el semidiós héroe. Solo para recibir un puñetazo en la cara y caer al hoyo negro con el Faker.

Lo último que pensó Shirou, fue lo bien que se sintió darle un puñetazo en la cara al primer héroe de la humanidad.

Por otra parte también se disculpó con Tohsaka Rin y Saber.

\- "Lo siento ... " - Y así la existencia conocida como Emiya Shirou, dejo "ese" mundo.

...

...

...

11 años antes.

Una de las cosas que molestaba estar bajo el cuidado del Mago Mariscal mas troll del multiverso, era que hiciera hacer cosas sin sentido.

Como darte un plano de una espada que tomaría siglos en descifrar.

O mandarte a otro mundo donde el planeta es invadido por hamburguesas alienígenas.

Bueno, en este caso, lo que molestaba a cierta joven pelirroja, era el volver a Japón. Lo único bueno era que estaba en una ciudad donde su hermana nunca estaría.

La ciudad era demasiado feliz como para que su hermana estuviera aquí.

Pero la tenía desconcertada cuando Zelretch le informó que fuera al templo budista de la ciudad.

Cuando llego, no encontró nada ...

¡Hasta que un puto hoyo negro salió de la nada y disparó algo hacia el suelo!

De paso, esa cosa estaba echando una cantidad impresionante de humo.

Aoko no sabía que era pero debía estar a una temperatura abismal, ningún humano normal, magus o no, soportaría ese calor que podía sentir incluso desde la distancia segura donde estaba.

O eso fue lo que pensó.

\- ¡Ahhhhhhh! - Fue el alarido doloroso que salió de la cosa que pudo definir era humana.

Era un hombre joven, mas o menos de su edad, quizás un poco mas joven. Mas allá de eso, no pudo encontrar otra característica además de su piel quemada, su ropa era completamente negra.

\- ¡Ahhhh ... ! - Pero Aoko podía ver que sufría, así que fue ayudarlo. Pero cuando se acercó sintió un tirón extraño de su magia.

Vio que poco a poco que la piel negra volvía a un tono normal, como si el calor insufrible nunca lo hubiera tocado. Luego noto el cabello rojo con el flequillo blanco.

Finalmente, su ropa negra se deshizo por una camisa blanca con mangas azules, pantalones vaqueros y zapatos deportivos.

\- Ah ... - Cuando el hombre joven dejo de gritar de dolor cayo al suelo.

La hechicera rápidamente saltó a su lado, viendo que solo quedo en inconsciente. Pero lo que la deja en shock, era que se encontraba totalmente bien.

¡¿Que monstruo sale de un hoyo negro que aparece de la nada sin ningún rasguño?!

\- Zelretch ... ¿En que me metiste? - Maldijo la pelirroja al único culpable que su mente podía pensar.

A veces quería matar al verdadero mago que era su senpai, en este camino de ser un mago verdadero.

Solo esperaba que esta persona no le causara muchos problemas.

Pobre ... No sabía de quien estaba hablando.

* * *

Uf, hay esta el prologo, espero que les haya gustado.

No se que actualizare después, eso lo veré mañana, en cualquier caso, tengan un lindo día, tarde, noche o lo que sea, dependiendo en que momento lo hayan leido.


	2. Chapter 2

Lo único que recordaba Emiya Shirou cuando estaba en ese hoyo negro era ... _Nada._

Nada más que un vacío infinito, mientras un sin fin eterno de colores cambiaban una y otra y otra vez sin parar, como si estuviera en un caleidoscopio.

Luego, de un momento a otro ... Lo asaltó.

Esa misma sensación, el infierno.

Sintió como revivía aquella experiencia hace diez años, una y otra vez, solo que esta vez ... Esas llamas si lo estaban calcinando.

Era una sensación terrible, porque era quemado desde adentro hacia fuera, destruyendo cada pizca de voluntad, espíritu y esperanza en su ser.

Pero por alguna razón, Shirou no gritó ni siquiera por un segundo. Debido a que sentía que esa era un castigo por todos sus pecados, los mismos pecados que Archer le dijo que tenía que expiar en algún momento.

Y ese fue el día en que lo haría.

No obstante, todo cambió ...

Y la existencia conocida como Emiya Shirou lo vio ...

Como un "Emiya Shirou" lucho mano a mano junto a Saber hasta el final, junto su llegada al Avalon.

Luego, un "Emiya Shirou" que viajó a Londres junto a Tohsaka Rin.

Un "Emiya Shirou" que vivió una vida tranquila junto a Saber y Rin en su residencia.

Un ... "Emiya Shirou" que dejó sus ideales de lado por la vida de Sakura. Incluso, dando su vida por ella.

Vio ... Como un "Emiya Shirou" se volvió el mal absoluto, por el bienestar de una sola persona.

Vislumbro a un "Emiya Shirou" que se volvió Archer.

Contemplo un "Emiya Shirou" que dejó su nombre atrás y se volvió una simple máquina al asesinar aquella mujer que lo quería salvar.

Incluso, pudo ver la vida normal de un "Emiya Shirou", que se vio involucrada de alguna forma con ciertas cartas ... Quizás obra de algún troll con mucho tiempo libre.

Todas eran memorias que no eran suyas y al mismo tiempo si eran suyas, pertenecientes a una sola existencia en los diferentes mundos paralelos. Recuerdos que le pertenecían a Emiya Shirou, y por lo tanto irían hacia "Emiya Shirou".

En otros extremos del caleidoscopio, nuevas imágenes aparecieron sin falta, presenció la vida de dos personas que vivieron de una manera similar a la de el.

Un viejo herrero que buscaba lograr una causa perdida y un hombre que al final hizo un contrato con la célula lunar para convertirse en un "Héroe", dejando su nombre atrás.

Diferentes vidas, un mismo destino.

Esa era la culminación de un idealista sin remedio.

Esa era la conclusión que había decidido el destino ante aquellos idiotas que seguían el camino de sus ideales tan vehementemente.

Pero ...

Eso era algo inevitable, era la conclusión del destino.

Era inevitable el seguir el camino de algo tan hermoso. Y el destino aprobaba y admiraba aquello.

Por lo tanto ...

La existencia conocida como "Emiya Shirou" sobreviviría.

Ya sea por la voluntad del mundo, el destino, Alaya, las hadas, tal vez Zelretch, o simplemente sin ninguna razón aparente o influencia externa.

Mientras, la razón de la salvación de "Emiya Shirou" recaía en cada uno por decidirla.

Para ser un héroe, un villano, un asesino, un idealista o simplemente un chico normal.

Pero había una cosa segura ...

Una Espada nunca cae sin luchar.

Así que ... despierta... _Emiya Shirou_. Y por favor ...

_Ayúdame__ a descansar de una vez por todas._

...

Shirou despertó de una manera abrupta, aún sintiendo el dolor fantasma de si cuerpo siendo quemado vivo, lo cual no era una sensación agradable luego de despertar.

\- Hey, ¿Es-

Aquella voz femenina no puedo terminar de hablar debido a la reacción de alerta del magus pelirrojo.

Con una habilidad magistral, todos los sentidos del magus de tercera se exaltaron, sus Circuitos Mágicos se encendieron por instinto. Proyecto a Bakuya, la Espada Ying Blanca y con ella amenazó a la persona a su lado, posicionando la cuchilla China en su cuello.

Un movimiento que sus músculos habían seguido con mucha rapidez y facilidad, como si esa acción estuviera grabada en su cuerpo.

Entonces, Shirou se percató de algo. Un olor a magia demasiado alto, casi embriagador.

Solo cuando sus sentidos se normalizaron, se dio cuenta de la joven frente a él.

Un poco mayor de el, cabello rojo más brillante que el suyo y ojos azules que le recordó un poco a los de su amiga Tohsaka Rin.

Pero lo más destacable era la cantidad anormal de magia que esa joven emanaba por los poros como fragancia.

Además, parecía molesta.

La parte más cínica de la mente de Emiya Shirou maldijo su imprudencia.

Inteligentemente, el joven deshizo a Bakuya del mundo y así parecer menos ... ¿Amenazador? En cualquier caso, esa mujer desconocida era mil veces más aterradora que Tohsaka enojada.

\- Yo ... - Comenzó Shirou, sin embargo, se dio cuenta de que no se sentía alarmado por la situación ... Quizás solo un poquito tenso, pero el resto estaba normal.

No obstante, la joven adulta dejó salir un suspiro. Luego, la energía mágica empezó a apagarse, aunque eso no significara que ella haya olvidado el enojo de ser amenazada por una cuchilla.

\- Bien, es _genial _que hayas despertado. - Dijo la pelirroja haciendo énfasis en sus palabras, antes de cambiar de tema y olvidar el ser apuntada por un arma hace unos instantes. - Ahora, dime ¿Quién eres y por qué saliste de un portal de la nada? -

Okay, de todas las cosas que el magus de tercera esperaba escuchar, no se espero exactamente eso ultimo.

Aunque ahora que lo recordaba el pelirrojo, el había caído junto a Gilgamesh a ese hoyo negro del Santo Grial.

¿Estupido? Bastante, ¿Efectivo? Probablemente.

Pero no era tiempo de recordar las tonterías impulsivas que había hecho en el pasado, era momento de conseguir algo de información, y por ende responderle a la joven adulta frente a él.

Porque la mirada azul de ella se hizo más intensa al no responderle rápido.

Sip, le recordaba a Rin y un tanto a Saber.

Y no sabía si eso le gustaba.

\- Soy Emiya Shirou y ... Para explicar eso ultimo será una historia un tanto larga. - Fue la respuesta a medias que proveyó el susodicho.

Los ojos zafiros de la maga se estrecharon. - Bien, yo soy Aozaki Aoko, y escucharé tu historia porque _tengo mucho tiempo_, créeme. Por lo tanto, empieza a cantar, _Emiya_ Shirou. -

Okay, Shirou era lento en algunas cosas y bastante rápido en otras, pero el notaba el cierto énfasis que la mujer, Aoko, como se hacía llamar la pelirroja, remarcaba en su nombre o en ciertas cosas.

Sin embargo, el poder de esta mujer era bastante real, así que es mejor hacer lo que dice ... Hasta que pudiera valerse por sí mismo.

Aun le dolía el cuerpo como un demonio, después de todo, no todo el mundo entra y sale de un vórtice de oscuridad infinita de un artefacto todopoderoso y corrupto como el Santo Grial.

Así que contó su historia ... Al menos la relacionada con el Quinto Heaven's Feel.

A partir de ahí, todo fue cuesta abajo.

_..._

Cuando por fin, Shirou terminó de explicar lo ocurrido desde esa noche destinada donde "murió" por la lanza de Lancer e invocó a Saber hasta su enfrentamiento contra Gilgamesh y la caída de ambos en aquel hoyo negro, pues ... La expresión de la Aozaki no era muy bonita.

\- Ya veo, ya veo, ¿Dices que participaste en la Quinta Guerra del Santo Grial? ¿En el 2004, no? - Pregunto Aoko con los ojos afilados analizando a nuestro protagonista.

Shirou frunció el ceño, el había sido bastante claro con las fechas. Pero aún así, el asintió.

\- Imposible. - Sentenció la maga, dejando al joven desorientado.

\- ... ¿Que dices? - Le pregunto Emiya sin entender.

\- Digo que es imposible que hayas participado en la Quinta Guerra del Santo Grial. - Dijo Aoko con simpleza, como si hablara con un niño.

\- ¿Y por qué es eso? - Indagó el pelirrojo irritado de las refutaciones de la maga.

\- Porque estamos en el año 1993, y la siguiente Guerra del Santo Grial será la cuarta, la cual comienza el próximo año. - Soltó la bomba que destruyó las ilusiones del magus de tercera categoría.

En ese mismo instante, la mente de Shirou quedó en blanco. Su mente de acero de dedicó a procesar las palabras dichas por Aoko, y una parte de él creía que era verdad por la seguridad en que ella lo había dicho.

Pero ... Aún así, para el era una idea muy descabellada el haber viajado al pasado.

No lo soportó más y salió de ahí.

\- ¡Hey, ¿A dónde puñetas te vas?! - Exclamo Aoko al ver como su compañero pelirrojo salió del refugio donde estaban.

También parecía que el magus se había recuperado bastante bien. Sin otra opciones, y dándose cuenta que posiblemente Emiya Shirou era la razón por la que Zelretch la había enviado a Fuyuki, la Quinta Maga, la Azul, fue detrás del joven.

Y le daría una lección no tan agradable por huir de ella de una manera tan descarada.

Mientras, Shirou corrió y corrió, al parecer estaba en un bosque cerca del templo Ryuudou en el monte Enzou, pero a él no le importó.

La existencia conocida como Emiya Shirou tenía que comprobar algo.

El lugar donde vio el infierno por primera vez.

En el parque de Fuyuki.

El lugar que alguna vez fue (O será en este caso) iba a ser quemado por la malevolencia de las llamas del infierno, estaba impecable en esa hermosa noche.

Prados verdes y húmedos, árboles altos y fuertes. Aquel sentimiento opresivo de las almas en pena de aquellos que fueron quemados vivos que daba la sensación de un Reality Marble no se encontraba en ninguna parte.

En conclusión ...

\- Si estas en el pasado, Emiya Shirou. - Dijo una voz masculina detrás del susodicho.

Cuando el pelirrojo volteó, una palabra involuntaria salió de su boca al reconocer al hombre con las memorias de los otros Emiya Shirou.

\- Zelretch. -

Justo ahí estaba, aquel vampiro inmortal que manipulaba los universos paralelos. Con su ropa aristocrática, barba y cabello gris y ojos rojos sangre. En su mano apoyaba un bastón en el suelo, mientras observaba con una sonrisa al magus de tercera.

\- Me alegra que me reconozcas, eso me ahora tiempo. - Le dijo Zelretch superficialmente.

\- ¿Tu fuiste quien me trajo aquí? ¿A esta época? - Indagó Shirou sin vacilación al respecto de tener a uno de los Dead Apostle más fuertes y un Verdadero Mago ante el.

El no estaba de bromas ahora ... De hecho, casi nunca estaba de bromas.

Zelretch sonrió. - Si y no, simplemente deje que viajarás seguro hacia aquí, pudiste acabar en cualquier tiempo o lugar, pero me imaginé que te gustaría más un lugar más familiar para ti. -

\- Si es así, ¿Entonces por qué no me dejaste en mi línea temporal correspondiente? - Le pregunto Shirou seriamente al respecto.

\- Oh, simplemente quise darte una oportunidad. - Fue la respuesta frívola del vampiro.

\- ¿Oportunidad? - Fue la respuesta confundida de Shirou al Mago Marcial.

\- La oportunidad de ser un héroe por supuesto. -

El pelirrojo miró extrañado al vampiro ancestral que había dicho esas palabras con una sonrisa.

\- Un ... Héroe, ¿Eh? - Murmuró el joven sintiéndose ajeno a la palabra. Luego de ver los destinos de sus versiones alternas, no podía decir que de verdad vivió o fue un héroe. - Tu fuiste quien me mostró la vida de Archer y los demás, ¿No es así? -

No era una pregunta, era una afirmación. Pero Zelretch sonrió ante aquello.

\- Pensé en darte un incentivo, o para ver si seguías el mismo camino. - Fue la respuesta frívola del Maestro de la Segunda Magia.

Shirou frunció el ceño, vivir con el ideal de un Héroe de la Justicia y morir traicionado o dejar ese ideal de lado con un sueño y corazón frustrado.

Pero el sonrió.

\- Si que soy un hipócrita ... - Luego miro al vampiro. - Esto va más allá de ser un Héroe de la Justicia o no, es simplemente hacer lo correcto. -

Zelretch le mostró una amplia sonrisa. - Estaré esperando tus avances, mocoso. - Luego miro de reojo a un lado. - A partir de ahora, tu te encargas del resto. Entrenarlo bien. -

El Emiya volteó hacia la dirección donde el vampiro había hablado, solo para encontrarse la mirada celeste y furibunda de cierta Maga Verdadera.

En ese instante, Shirou sintió el verdadero terror.

Quizás no debió escaparse de ella ...

\- ¡Bien, nos vemos! - Exclamo Zelretch para luego desaparecer del lugar.

No quería terminar como daño colateral de la explosiva Aoko.

Por lo tanto, quedaron ambos pelirrojos en aquel parque en medio de la noche.

Un Shirou algo tenso y una Aoko irritada, en medio de un incómodo silencio.

\- Entonces, del futuro, ¿Eh? - Rompiendo el silencio como un martillo rompe el hielo, dijo la Quinta Maga.

\- Pues ... Si. -

\- Tengo que entrenarte ahora, ¿No? -

\- Al parecer. -

\- Mm. - Musitó la Aozaki, meditando toda la información. Incluso Zelretch la había contactado antes de llegar al parque.

Aunque eso no quitaba lo fantástico del relato ... Aunque luego de vivir tanto como maga, ya estaba acostumbrada de que todo podía pasar en el mundo Iluminado por la Luna.

\- Bien, entonces, nos iremos a entrenar, Emiya-kun. - Dijo dulcemente Aoko con una gran sonrisa.

Una gota de sudor cayó de la frente del susodicho, ese tono dulce y la forma en que lo llamó la pelirroja ni que daba buena espina.

Le recordaba mucho a Tohsaka cuando esta se enojaba.

Pronto el descubrió que la Aozaki era una versión mucho más poderosa y tenebrosa de Tohsaka.

\- ¡Pero creo que debemos tener clara nuestra relación de maestro y aprendiz, te-he~! -

En ese momento, la existencia conocida como Emiya Shirou ... Volvió a ver el infierno.


End file.
